


The PetSitter

by Hanashi_o_suru, LanceyLancerLance_MiloMcLeggy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is a cute boi, Allen is a lab experiment, Allen is a pure cat boi, Allen is like a Hybrid, Damn this shit is gonna get so gay, F/M, He only has three forms, Kanda is hella gay, M/M, Mentions of Lavi/Tyki, Shapeshifter Allen, Timcanpy is one too but hes a cross between 3 animals, but he was rescued, most of the Pets kinda belong to me and my editor, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLancerLance_MiloMcLeggy/pseuds/LanceyLancerLance_MiloMcLeggy
Summary: While running errands for his petsitting job, Kanda comes across a small white feline. With the poor thing worse for wear, the only logical thing to do is take it home, and nurse it back to health. But...what makes this little fur ball different than any other cat he came across?





	1. — Lost Kitten—

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for deciding to read this! I have the same story on FanFiction.net and felt that I should put this story here as well as keeping the story up-to-date on both sites! I go By Miki Neko-Chan Berry on Fanfiction.net! I also don't own the show I just like to make anime boi's gay

— Lost Kitten—

He glared at each of the animals that the pet store had to offer. If you could call these rats pets. They were clueless, and obviously bred incorrectly. A cat's tail should never be so stiff, and the one it shared its cage had joints that weren't as fluid as they should be. They were kittens, for Christ's sake! Their cages weren't even in the best of shape either…what the hell was even in their water and food bowls? Everything had a putrid stench you could only just barely catch under the smell of the cheep-ass air freshener

"Sir, are you going to buy?" his glare turned to the pet store owner. That was another thing that peeved him. 'buying' a pet. "We have a nice selection of kittens and puppies—"

"I don't give a fuck. Do you fucking see the state of these creatures?" Kanda's voice was low and dangerous, cobalt eyes dark and gave nothing to the imagination to just how pissed he was. "You have to the gall to continue this bullshit when you fucking know they were all bred incorrectly?"

"I-I..S-sir, I'm g-going to ha-have to ask y-you to leave!" Figures. The son of a bitch was a complete pushover.

"Che. Hell if I knew why I stepped into this shithole." The raven-haired Japanese scowled, before storming out.

When he stepped outside, he was honestly still pissed off. He'd already bought the food he needed for his next job, but god-fucking-dammit, he just hated how pitiful conditions for the animals were in that place. Shelters were a little better off. At least there, they knew pets weren't just pets, but also another potential member to your family.

Taking several deep breaths, Kanda started walking towards his complex, deciding he'd loitered enough. He took out his phone, and checked the email he'd gotten earlier that day. Very fucking earlier. He darkly thought.

Received: Baka Usagi [3:32 AM]

Sorry 'bout the super early-in-the-morning text, Yu…but I'm gonna need ya to look after my lil' fluffy-kins…gramps said we got ourselves a new client to see, and we'll be gone for a whole week. You know the drill, right? Feed twice a day, snacks are only for training purposes. Thanks again~

-The Awesome Lavi Bookman!

Lavi's pet in question was actually a ferret. Why? No idea. But the girl was just as hyper as he was. It really was a beautiful creature though. Not so much his taste in a pet, but he supposed it worked out for the red-head. The ferret's name was Betsy, naming her after a famous woman in history who created the American Flag. He didn't know a lot of American history himself though, most of it seemed irrelevant to him at the time. If he was going to be perfectly honest, he had half a brain to think Lavi would've named it something horribly corny or lame. He shuddered thinking of what the hell could've been, had Bookman not of threatened the younger male.

As he walked, there was a faint sound snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked around, before hearing the noise a little more clearly. He began taking steps to the cries of what he was able to decipher as a cat. Every step he took, was another step closer to the pained meows.

Hold up. Pained? A new sense of urgency overcame the young adult, as he soon found the source. What he saw was truly a heart-breaking scene. He found a poor white-furred kitten lying on the ground all beaten and battered. It was obvious it had a leg broken, the small feline trying to keep its weight off the injured limb. The left forepaw all the way to the shoulder was reddened and scaled, almost as though the appendage had long ago been shoved into a furnace. The left side of the small kit's face was marred with a cruel mark he was sure would leave a scar.

Who would do such a thing to such a defenseless creature? He didn't think twice before placing the food he bought down, and tore at a piece of his shirt. First things first, he'd have to cover that scar, and bind the leg. He knew enough animal first aid for this much. But he'd still have to get a vet to do the rest of what he knew the kitten needed. It was only a thorn in his side that the vet closed an hour prior.

Not wanting to leave the kit alone, he picked it up, minding its injured leg, before taking the food he had for Betsy in his other arm. "Shit, you have a fever too…" Kanda realized.

The sooner he got home, the sooner he could tend to the cat. As he hurried home, rain soon began to fall.

(- * -)

On his way to his bedroom, Kanda had placed the food near his kitchen, at least in this way, he had no worries about it until he had to lug it over to Lavi's tomorrow. Not having much any other place to put an injured cat, Kanda decided his bed would suffice. Upon entering his bedroom, he carefully placed the feline on his bed.

With that task done, he walked into his adjourning bathroom, and found what he was searching for. A first-aid kit, and he was pretty sure there were also meds he could probably give the kit in hopes of it getting over its sickness. He returned to the cat's side, and carefully removed the now soiled rags he used. "Glad this was an old shirt anyway." Kanda found himself muttering.

He quickly checked the kitten's face, its injury still a little raw. Sighing to himself, he opened the box, and took out the antibiotic, and then some gauze, with gentle hands, he applied the gel over the inured tissue, before wrapping the gauze over it. "That should do it…now your leg, I guess." Kanda felt lucky he had some splints. If the cat was okay by tomorrow, he may not need the vet after all…the cat was rather tiny…"how the hell do I give you the meds?"

"Meow…?" He didn't fail to notice the tiny white cat wasn't opening their eyes.

"Awake?" Kanda asked the cat, before taking a pill from the container. The moment the tiny creature opened its mouth, Kanda popped half the chewable tablet into the kitten's mouth. It coughed a little, but managed to swallow it. "You'll be fine…rest up, alright?"

Almost as though it understood, the small defenseless cat soon fell back to sleep. There was only one thing the Japanese male had to do. Change into dry clothes.

Preferably his loose-fitting PJ bottoms, and then fall asleep…

This was a plan Yu Kanda was more than willing to go through with.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! here's chapter two! the following chapters will be released within one or two weeks of each other but I'll be letting you guys know once chapter three goes up which I'm thinking of releasing on friday but other then that please enjoy!! Also once again I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN!!! only some of the pets.

—Nightmare—

What did I do wrong? Why am I being treated this way? I was good! I swear I was! He remembered those final thoughts before darkness had consumed him, and as such, had come to a great shock when he woke up in fear expecting either the dark, wet, and dank alley he collapsed in, or back in his 'room' at that horrid place. No, instead, he was shown a whole new place.

Despite the darkness of the room, his eyes could still pick out shapes and forms around him. The small feline was able to see that he was in fact somewhere else. He was lying on the most comfortable mattress he had never been on, the material soft and forgiving on his aching form. Being as careful as he could, he rolled over, and nearly panicked when he couldn't see out of his left eye. Was it wrapped? Why? Who did it? He could vaguely remember a sharp pain there…but beside that, nothing else came up.

His pointed ears twitched, as a soft moan met them. Turning his head to look where it came from, he saw what he assumed to be a man. Was he the one to save him? Curious, he got up, minding his injured back paw. Silver eyes looked at the man in wonder. A complete stranger took him in, and allowed him to heal in his home…without knowing anything about him.

If he could, he'd of smiled, though a swish of his tail seemed to make up for it. This human was nice…he was different from the humans that did what they did to him…just what did they do to him? He cocked his head to the side as he tried to recall. Why couldn't he remember? This was strange…the kitten yawned, his train of thought disrupted by the gesture. He supposed he could sleep…he was really tired…and snuggling at the crook of this stranger's neck did seem inviting…yeah…he would do just that…

( - * - )

Kanda awoke to a small patch of warmth, and the smell of…something rather undesirable. Groaning, he slowly woke up, quickly becoming aware that there was now a cat snuggled against his cheek and in the crook of his neck. The Japanese male sat up, careful as to not jostle the sleeping creature beside him. Getting a better look at it, he could see it really wasn't quite a kitten anymore, but not fully a grown cat yet either. He had been too busy to really notice what kind of cat it was…and whether the feline was male or female for that matter.

Looking at it with a critical eye, he took in the appearance of the pointed-eared creature. Its fur was white, he could tell that much, and then there were darker spots around its hindquarters, creating something of a jaguar-type pattern, before morphing into stripes on its tail and also in doing the same going forwards towards its head.

He would have to get ready to go check on Betsy. Sighing to himself, Kanda got out of bed, once again making sure not to wake up the kit. He'd have to come up with a name for it at some point…why would he want to? Was he going to keep it? What made this creature different from than thousands upon thousands of strays that live within the city or a shelter?

It honestly baffled him. "Moyashi." Kanda muttered, looking at the animal. "Hn…suits him."

If he was already giving it a name, what point would there be to giving it up? After all, he did want a pet, and cats did seem perfect for him. He'd have to stop by the store — not the sorry excuse of pet store this time — and buy a collar.

First things first, however. Shower. Shave. Dress, and then everything else mornings entailed. With that in mind, he headed into his bathroom again. The moment the door clicked shut, a newly dubbed 'Moyashi', perked his head up, silver eyes staring at where the man had gone.

'Moyashi'…? The heck is that?

( - * - )

Minutes passed, when Kanda finally re-entered the room, his towel hanging low around his hips. His hair was dripping wet, the strands easily reached his butt. He looked around for the cat, soon finding it, sitting on its haunches, and was currently staring the door down. "It's not going to magically open on its own, and I'm not opening it until I'm dressed."

The cat seemed startled by the man's voice, quickly turning to face him. "A little scared, Moyashi?'

'Moyashi' meowed in confusion.

"It's you. I'll be calling you 'Moyashi' from here on out. Complaints? Too bad." There was something satisfactory with how displeased the cat seemed about the name, "I guess your cat breed is a Bengal." The Japanese male mused, as he walked to his dresser, pulling out boxers, a pair of blue jeans, and a black shirt with a lotus graphic design that took up most the shirt's left side. "Can't say I've seen many of your kind in the area."

'Moyashi' mewled again.

"Which does lead me to wonder where you came from to begin with." Kanda dropped his towel, and grabbed his boxers, pulling them up efficiently covering himself. The look of a shocked cat went unnoticed as Kanda had then started donning his shirt, and jeans followed soon after. "C'mere, Moyashi."

The cat glared.

"Moyashi."

It stayed put.

"Oi." A cat with attitude. Who would've known? "Alright then. I guess we're staying put. I need to check your hind leg, and that wound on your face. But, if you're insistent on being stubborn about it, I suppose we'll be staying here until you move your furry ass here."

Silver eyes assessed the situation, before begrudgingly releasing a displeasured meow. He trotted over to the man, making sure to mind his injured leg. Kanda carefully picked up the cat, examining its leg, nodding in approval as he checked the injured limb. It was healing, so it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. It was just a sprain. Next was the face. Sitting down on his mattress, he placed the tiny cat on his lap, and started unwrapping the gauze. What he assumed had been a severe scratch from a fight, turned out to be a deliberate wound.

Cobalt eyes widened as he looked at the injury. Over the cat's forehead, was an upside pentacle, carved into the cat's very flesh. From the point it dripped over the lid, before stopping suddenly, and veering right, before dipping down along its cheek area, stopping just at where the cat's chin was. A second line weaved its way across just under the eye. Who would do such a thing? Taking a look at the feline left front paw, it was safe to assume the people that did that, would've also done the same to the cat's eye…speaking of, silver was such an unusual color for any animal.

"It's going to scar. There's no way around that." Kanda sighed, gently rubbing his thumb against it. The cat didn't wince, so at least it wasn't in severe pain. "You must've been through so tough shit."

Silver eyes looked at the elder, and for a moment, he could've sworn they were trying to convey something. No, that was preposterous. Checking his clock, he saw he had another hour to eat and get ready. He was pretty sure he had some fish in his fridge…he could give that to 'Moyashi'. "How about some breakfast?"

"Meow~!"

"Heh. Alright." Kanda then placed the animal down, and then headed to his door, opening it and watching as the cat scampered out.

Whatever person did this to the young cat were only lucky he didn't know they're faces. But he did vow if he, by some chance, crossed paths with them, then they would have a date with Mugen. He'd love to see how they would enjoy being carved up by a blade.

( - * - )

'Moyashi' downed the fish in a few bites, leaving Kanda amazed by his new family member's appetite. It was literally his fifth fillet. He could tell the cat was well-fed because 'Moyashi' wasn't even dangerously skinny.

"You sure eat a lot." Kanda mused, finishing up his own breakfast of brown rice and fruit. "What gives?"

He was answered with another mewl, but he could tell the tiny creature was actually full this time around.

"Hn." His gaze soon fell upon the clock, and he cursed, "Dammit! I'm late!" Without any more delay, Kanda rushed around his apartment, grabbing keys, and getting his duffel ready, shoving what he knew he'd be needing when going to Lavi's home half way across the city.

Silver eyes blinked as they watched with curiosity as the man rushed around the place. Meowing his protests when he figured he was being ignored. The Japanese male stopped, and looked down at the cat, before sighing. "Moyashi, stay put. Don't destroy anything while I'm gone. Got it? I'll be back in a few hours."

'Moyashi' managed a glare when the elder went to his room to get his shoes. He'd show him. Internally grinning to himself, the tiny cat managed to jump on the couch, before hiding in the bag.

In as much a hurry as he was, Kanda didn't have time to think of where the cat ran off to. He was already out the door, bag over his shoulder, food for Betsy under an arm, as he headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading I really hope the story is interesting to most please continue to read!


	3. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter three! Yay! it's sneaky kitty time!!! please enjoy!! Again I DON'T OWN D.GRAY-MAN just some of the pets. also please check out the my friend Hanashi_o_suru she helps me write most of my stories by editing them reading them or putting her inputs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup little fishies it time for chapter 3!!!! sorry I am posting this so late I'm pretty lazy and don't like to stop playing my ds's (I usually have writers block but it clears up very late into the night) but the next chapter will be posted on the 10th if not it will be posted on the 17th so keep a eye out!

—Unknown—

"I swear, the hell do I do these things for?" Kanda muttered, taking the spare key from the potted plant outside the apartment complex. "Better question, why the fuck does he hide the key where anyone can find it?"

These were the questions which held answers that always eluded the Japanese male. Granted, Lavi only ever left the key there when Kanda had to look after Betsy, but still. Anyone could fucking find that damn thing, and he was just amazed no one ever stole anything. The room number was on the key too. Kanda noted for the umpteenth time since he started. Groaning to himself, he started the trek to the elevator, and to the floor the one-eyed red-head lived.

"Going up, Mr. Kanda?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yeah." Kanda grunted, passing the man. He knew the man from when he first started out his pet sitting business, he was nice enough, he supposed, but there was always that uncomfortable feeling he'd get from the man. He was too…something, but the Japanese could never put his finger on the exact word.

"Tell Betsy I said 'hi', will you?"

"Whatever." He left the lobby, making a beeline for the elevator. He made it just as the doors were going to close, but even then, they couldn't close fast enough for his liking. When they were finally closed, he let out a breath. "God dammit…what's up with that creep?"

Minutes later, found the Japanese male at his friend's(?) apartment. Shifting the bag of food into his other arm, Kanda took the key, and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he was first met with the smell of…a mess. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Kanda growled, as he placed the bags on the floor. "Didn't that idiot clean her cage before leaving?"

Apparently not. As he turned on the light, he saw Betsy in her cage pen, sleeping on top of her 'house' that she normally slept under. Growling profanities under his breath, Kanda decided he'd set off to getting to work before anything else.

( - * - )

Having been startled by the outburst, the tiny cat had woken up in shock, fearing he'd been caught. Considering the bag wasn't opened all the way, he assumed he wasn't. What was that god-awful scent though? Wrinkling his nose, he started pressing his button nose against the zipper, effectively opening it a little more so he could pop his head out, even if only slightly. Where was this place?

"Che. I swear, every time I come around, he always has to fucking leave me with your mess. Isn't that his job?"

"He did, but I just like it better when you clean my play pen~" The cat heard the creature say. It was almost a shame humans couldn't hear them…but the feline was pretty sure that'd be for the better.

"Why don't you go play or something?" Kanda sighed. "This is going to take all morning."

"As it should~" The ferret grinned, before spotting a blob of white and gray. "Oh? What have we here?"

Realizing he'd been caught, the cat quickly hid back into the bag, hoping the strange beast wasn't going to find him. But alas, his luck was not so. "U-Um…hi…?"

"What in the hell?" Realizing his mistake, he hid under some sort of material, hoping the human wouldn't find him. 'Moyashi' failed to remember that to the ears of humans, they only made their natural noises. Meaning his nervous hello, was actually a scared meow.

The bag opened, and 'Moyashi' hoped his tail wasn't going to give him away. Or his breathing at that matter. Much to dismay the article — a shirt, he'd realized — was pulled off him, revealing the surprised face of the man that had rescued him just the other day.

"The hell are you doing in there, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Um…playing?" The cat knew the human couldn't actually hear his excuse, but he was sure his meow was more than capable of giving the man an idea.

"Actually…" Kanda eyed Betsy, before looking back to 'Moyashi', "How about you keep her busy? I'll buy you all the fish your stomach can take."

Silver eyes widened at the prospect of food. All the fish he could eat? Sign him up! "What a kitten." Betsy sneered. "Who are you, and why are you even in Yu's bag, hm?"

"Yu…?"

"That's what my human calls him. Usually, he almost gets skewered with knife though…a really large knife with a thin blade."

"A large…thin-bladed knife? Like a kitchen knife?"

"Moyashi, go play with Betsy for a while." Kanda told the cat, taking him out of the bag, and placing him on the floor. "Stay out of trouble."

"Fine." 'Moyashi' mewled.

"He calls you 'Moyashi', a lot."

"What's even a moyashi?"

"Hm…I might know…but you'll have to catch me first, kitten!"

"H-Hey! Wait up!" 'Moyashi' was already chasing the ferret that was running way.

( - * - )

Kanda sighed. Really, maybe finding 'Moyashi' in his bag wasn't nessciarly a bad thing. Betsy wouldn't have left him alone. He watched as the two creatures ran off somewhere, before giving his attention back to the task at hand. Yes, this would take a while, but…it'd be fine, he was sure. "Back to work." He decided.

Barely done with the cleaning, a loud threatening 'meow' was heard from the den. It was soon followed by a something crashing to the floor, and that was what had Kanda rushing to see what happened. He was met with a mess, and a certain cat that was more than certainly in trouble. "Mo. Ya. Shi."

Said cat stiffened, before turning to face the angry expression of Kanda. His ears and tail drooped, but he couldn't understand why he was being scolded.

Betsy was under him, as though he'd attacked her. The bookshelf had fallen over, books and other things were crushed beneath its heavy shelves.

A mewl.

"Che. Do you know what the hell you just did?" Kanda picked 'Moyashi' up by the scruff of his neck, pulling the tiny cat up to eye level. "You attack Betsy, and destroyed some shit I'm more than certain is fucking expensive."

Silver eyes widened, before they glowered. An angry meow left the feline's mouth., almost a growl.

"Maybe I should send you to an animal control center."

'Moyashi' began squirming, almost as though he was disliking that option. He whined.

"Appologize to Betsy. And I don't want you moving until I've cleaned this fucking mess."

( - * - )

Appologize?! Why did he have to do that? He just saved her! There had to be some way for him to explain all this…but how does a cat go about doing that? Panicking, the cat tried getting out of Kanda's grasp.

"Don't panic, kitten." Betsy told him. "I think I know how to save your hide. If he seems I'm not hurt, he'll probably put two and two together."

"Wah! Really?! Please, I don't want to risk going back there!"

"There?"

"Huh…? Th-there…where's…there…? What…what is 'there'…?" The cat had stopped struggling, his heart rate picking up as his mind was trying to piece together a memory that he couldn't remember. "There…a weird place…"

"Moyashi?" there was worry in the human's voice. "Oi, Moyashi?"

Why was he afraid of a place he couldn't remember?

( - * - )

"What's wrong Betsy? You're not hurt, are you?" Kanda asked when the ferret climbed on his shoulder. He didn't see so much as a scratch...did that mean…what he was seeing wasn't what he thought it was?

Betsy gave him a soulful look, and Kanda found himself sighing.

"I get it…you were playing too roughly…and Moyashi pushed you out of the way."

The Ferret seemed satisfied, before leaping from Kanda's shoulder, to the table beside him, before scurrying to the end, where she promptly headed off towards the main room, where her pen was.

And he had a week of this. "Moyashi, let's get you some fish, alright?"

No response.

Quirking a brow, Kanda tried again, "Moyashi?"

Silent. The cat's eyes stared blankly ahead. What was wrong with his cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading chapter three! I hope you all look forward to chapter four!!


	4. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be the fluffy boi and the screaming long noodle

—Flashbacks—

"Moyashi?" Kanda tried jostling the feline, before sighing in defeat. "The hell is wrong with you?" He muttered, before changing his hold on the cat. Now more like an infant rather than a ragdoll. He walked out of the den, and into the living room, where he carefully placed the shocked kit onto the couch. Maybe if he gave the small creature some room, he'd come to…

And that was exactly what he did.

(* - *)

Betsy saw the cat from her perch on the table. "What on earth is wrong with him?" She asked herself, genuinely curious. Despite knowing 'Moyashi' for only a short time, she found she rather liked the kitten around. He was young, foolish, yes, but there was something the ferret couldn't quite place about him.

He had a dark past…that she was certain of. But if that really was the case, then why couldn't he remember the events? It really was curious. Jumping from her vantage point, she scurried to the couch, climbing up and stood near the

"Moyashi?"

No response.

She tried again, "Hey, Moyashi, are you okay?" She wasn't really fond on being ignored. Just what was she to do to regain his attention? She tried again, and again, before finally getting agitated. Just like when her human annoyed her, she did to his fingers what she was about to do to the kitten's ear.

Bite it.

'Moyashi' yelped in pain, jumping almost two feet in the air, panicked for a moment, before slowly calming down. "That hurt! Why'd you do that for?!"

"Because you were ignoring me."

'Ignoring…when did I get here?"

"Your human brought you here. Probably to clean the big mess we made…actually, I think I hear him rushing back."

True to her word, Kanda did in fact come, "What the hell?"

"…hello?" Allen said, even though he knew the word was lost to the Japanese human's ears.

(* - *)

Kanda ran the moment he heard a pained cat yelp. He was introduced to 'Moyashi' and Betsy on the couch. He saw a pained looked in the cat's face, but at least he was back to his old self. Sighing, Kanda crossed his arms, and looked at the duo. "What the hell?"

He didn't expect an answer, save the timid meow from 'Moyashi'.

"Need I ask?" Kanda murmured, before going to check on his cat. He seemed to be okay…a little blood on his ear, but he knew well enough to know it was Betsy's handiwork. He was surprised she didn't bite him as roughly as she'd bight Lavi when he handled her wrong. Maybe a maternal instinct? He wasn't sure, but at least there wouldn't be any scarring on 'Moyashi's' ear. "Whatever. Moyashi, are you alright?"

Said cat meowed.

"That's a relief…Betsy's bites are usually pretty deep…looks like she took it easy on you."

'Moyashi' cocked his head to the side, silver eyes blinking a couple of time.

"Alright…you two stay out of trouble, I'm going to finish cleaning up, and then inform Lavi of the mess you two made."

He left right after that, leaving the duo to their devices.

The week continued and Kanda decided 'Moyashi' was fine to hang out with Betsy while he'd do his daily chores while at the Bookman residence. He couldn't help but notice that there were pleanty of instances where the cat would suddenly cease in his actions, before shaking and going on about his business as though there wasn't anything wrong.

Honestly, the action worried him. Perhaps it was PTSD? He wouldn't put it past the young feline. After all, with the way he'd found him, it only made sense he'd have some form of it…but to go back to his normal-self right after? That was what worried him.

"Moyashi, we're going." Kanda called out to the cat, who barreled out of Lavi's bedroom, Betsy tagging closely behind. "Alright, time for you to get in your pen."

Betsy, knowing the drill by that point, climbed into her pen, and Kanda closed it after her, making sure it was locked. 'Moyashi' yawned, and Kanda sighed, picking up the feline, and putting him in his bag. "You've done a good job keeping her out of my hair. Maybe you should rest tomorrow…"

'Moyashi' peeked his head out, making a pouting look. He meowed.

"Fine, you'd probably just sneak into my bag again anyway." Kanda grumbled. Why was he talking to a cat? Better, why was he only asking himself that now? "Che. Whatever."

Making sure everything was in order, Kanda proceeded to shut off the lights, and locking the door behind him.

"That guy…" Kanda growled, as he removed his shirt. 'Moyashi' yawned from his perch on his the man's pillow, watching the elder getting ready for bed that night.

'Moyashi' mewled.

"You know, half the time I find myself wondering what you think about, Moyashi." Kanda mused, as he took a seat on his bed, close enough to pet 'Moyashi's' fur.

The small feline purred in response to the hand grooming his fur.

"Like that?" Kanda asked, continuing with the gesture. When his cat continued to purr, he kept sliding his hand along the cat's head, to its back, repeating the process until 'Moyashi' was sound asleep. "Heh…already asleep."

His phone softly buzzed, and Kanda groaned as he checked it. It was from Lavi.

"Wow~! You actually picked up for once, Yu~!" Lavi's voice rang through the phone the moment he answered. "I'm proud."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know how Betsy's doing for starters, and I think I got you some more business if you're up for it."

"What is it?"

"Okay, so a friend of a friend, Lenalee's friend, in fact, uh…lemme see, what did she say her name was? Or was it a dude…"

"Usagi, I'm tired as fuck, if I don't sleep now, I'll never be able to keep with your over hyper ferret."

"Ah! Right, right, so how is Betsy?"

"She's healthy, and…made a new friend." Lavi would find out eventually. Might as well reduce the amount of annoyance in the near future.

"Huh? New friend?"

"On my way home after getting her food for the week, I came across a cat." Kanda sighed, falling back. "He was battered and bruised, but it looked like the attackers had long ago left him for dead. He might as well had been dead if I hadn't passed by."

"Okay…but what does have to do—"

"Shut up. As I've told you the other day, one of your bookshelves fell over. The cause was Moyashi — the cat I found — and Betsy playing."

"Betsy playing, and even getting along with another critter she barely knows? That's actually quite interesting in itself. We both know she doesn't usually take kindly to other animals."

"That, baka usagi, is news to me. I never brought another creature when looking after her before Monday."

"Oh, I wondered what I'd forget to tell ya…huh. I guess it's trivial at this point, right?"

"You're seriously annoying the hell out of me."

"Ah, Yu~! You know you love me!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait! Not just yet!" Kanda rolled his eyes. "There was one other thing I needed to tell ya, besides the other pet-sitting gig I can't really recall too well at the moment."

"Then get on with it."

"Things are going more…er…difficult than Gramps and I thought…so there's really no telling when we're coming back."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I know right?" Lavi chuckled, "Seriously, see ya whenever, and don't forget take extra good care of Betsy while I'm still away~" Kanda decided to hang up right there.

Eying 'Moyashi', Kanda sighed. He was going to start charging interest with his services…for Lavi. Because he annoyed him, of course.

(* - *)

"So…hungry…" The cat complained when he woke up that morning. Blinking bleary silver eyes, he took notice of his human savior not being there. He…didn't leave him alone did he? Panic started eating at his being as he quickly stood and jumped down from the bed. "Where is he? He didn't leave me alone…did he…? Was I bad? What did I do? Why isn't he here?"

He could feel his heartrate picking up as he ran out of the bedroom, stopping when his nose picked up on something…different. It smelled really good…following his nose he soon made it to the kitchen, silver eyes closing as he pinpointed the scent coming from the stove. He needed to know what that smell was…

"Moyashi? What are you doing here?" Kanda's voice alerted him of the human apparent return. "Don't scare me again, I thought you got out while I was showering."

"Showering…?" The cat's body stiffened as the memory of super cold water being poured over him. Curling into himself, he started shivering, rough hands were massging his frail form, hurting him as they…cleaned him…? Fingers prodding for things the cat couldn't understand, the harsh…who were they?

"Moyashi!" Silver eyes snapped back to the Japanese male, but the fear never left. "Hey, it'll be okay, you're okay…"

"I'm scared…"

"Ssh, ssh, calm down, there's nothing to fear…" Kanda's soothing voice seemed to do the trick, for the tiny cat jumped into the man's chest, catching the human off-guard. "Hey, calm down, Moyashi…"

"I don't want to go back…" Moyashi whined. Just what was that? He found himself thinking. Why would he remember something so terrible? Fearful of being left alone. As he snuggled against Kanda's chest, somehow finding comfort. A large hand started stroking his fur, and then sleep soon took over. He purred.

(* - *)

"You must've been through a lot of shit." Kanda stated, petting the scared fur ball now in his arms. Whatever happened to him, was perhaps worse than Kanda could ever imagine. It just didn't make sense why anyone would do anything horrible to any animal. "I swear, if a day comes I meet those sick fucks, I'll make sure they never do these things ever again."

'Moyashi' was sleeping on the leather couch. Betsy was already by the other, sleep eventually finding her as well. Kanda chuckled at the scene. It was cute. Not that he'd let anyone know of what he'd just thought. Much less about how Betsy and 'Moyashi' were practically siblings to the rabbit. No, this was something he'd keep to himself.

Looking to the clock, Kanda sighed. Seemed it was time for dinner. He'd fix Betsy's meal, and then see what he could do for 'Moyashi'. As he gathered what he needed, his thoughts gathered back to earlier that morning. He didn't realize how long he'd been thinking about it, until he was suddenly interrupted by a loud cat-like shriek.

"MOYASHI!" Dropping what he was doing, he didn't fail to see a frightened cat, and a rather surprised ferret with a small scratch on her cheek. "Shit…Betsy, move away from him slowly."

As though she heard, she did just that. He just had to get 'Moyashi' himself…

If this was like the episode back home…no, this wasn't, Kanda noted. Because at this moment, he realized, 'Moyashi' was having a night terror in the form of a lost memory.

He couldn't be more sure than that.


	5. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for not uploading tbh I low key forgot about this. But here ya go!!!!!!

— Missing Pieces —

What was this place? It was dark…damp…cold…there was something around his neck…a collar? Why was such a thing there? Does he have an owner? Silver eyes were confused, but it soon changed to panic when he realized he couldn't raise his head. What was going on? Looking down — to the best of his abilities — he barely caught a glimpse of a small chain keeping him anchored to what he realized was a metal table.

He…was being restrained…why was he being restrained?

"Oh, you're finally awake, *****?" Huh? Who? "Calm down, my cute little *****~"

Who was that guy? Who was…what was that name…?

"You have been selected out of many of your litter to enjoy a new kind of life~! However…we won't know if it's successful or not until we go through with it, *****."

The kitten only felt dread as silver eyes frantically searched for any means of escape. Damn this short leash!

"Now, now, no need to fear~" the insane man cooed, he had something behind his back, but the cat couldn't see it. "This'll only hurt…a lot."

'Moyashi' thrashed and attacked whatever was near him. He felt his claws hit something, and continued his efforts, all the while hissing and screeching the whole time. He heard a voice, but couldn't be bothered.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! I don't want this!" He cried.

"Don't let him escape!" The cat had someone managed to squeeze his head out from the restraints. Good, he could run now. He ran as fast as his tiny paws could take him. The door was open, he could escape! He had to escape!

Voices sounded behind him. All of them calling a name he didn't know…he couldn't be bothered to figure it out. He screeched in pain when he was forcefully picked up. He scratched and clawed at the hands that were now holding on to him.

"You little shit!" The man in white growled, as he stormed to whoever had the tiny kitten. "Didn't I say you'd have a better life?"

"Oi! Don't bite me!"

Whose voice was that? He didn't care anymore…he was in danger, he had to get out of there…he scratched at the hands again, and they released him. "Let me be!" He bit harder on the person's thumb, the reaction he got was immediate. He was dropped, and he landed on all fours, before scurrying off.

"Dammit, get back here!" Why couldn't he lose the humans? He skidded to a sudden stop, ears and tail drooping as he realized he ran right into a dead end.

No, no, no, no, no…he thought. He looked behind him. Three people stood beside the enraged man in white. "Now, now…you've been a bad little boy, haven't you, *****~?"

He swore he heard someone else speaking, but none of the others beside the man was speaking. The cat crouched into himself, scared for his life.

"I was going to make it with as minimum pain as I was able…but you seem to like being punished~ I hope you'll last longer than the rest of your litter."

He felt hands picking him up, but much to his confusion, they were from behind him…these hands…were familiar…warm…he found himself closing his eyes before losing a battle with consciousness…

Only to open them again seeing a familiar scene. Wait…wasn't he…? Something was plunged into his stomach, and he shrieked in pain and agony. Before he was aware…everything had gone suddenly to black.

"Wake up! C'mon, you can't stay asleep forever, Moyashi." …moyashi? The cat thought…right…that was…a name he was given…by that pretty human…pretty? Was that human pretty…? He supposed he was… "Moyashi, god dammit, wake up, will ya?"

"Calm down, he's probably in shock." Whose voice was that? It was completely unfamiliar.

"Can it, you!" Kanda's voice growled. "The hell are you even doing here?"

"I came up here because there were complaints." A silver eye peeked opened. Who was…? Wasn't that the clerk from downstairs?

"What's…going on?" His meow caught the attention of both men, Kanda quickly knelt to the small cat, checking to make sure he was okay.

Deeming he was fine, he sighed in relief. "Thank god…"

"You were having a really bad dream, Moyashi." Betsy told the feline. "You worried Yu and me."

"I'm…sorry?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Pointed ears went flat against his head, as he tried recalling.

"I remember a room where I was being strapped down…I remember these men in white…I was stabbed by something…and then…here I am…that's all I can recall…"

The ferret thought though what her friend had told her. "Must've been a really bad memory if you act upon in it your sleep…you scratched me, and bit your human's hand."

"Alright, that's enough." Kanda sighed. "And you." He glared over his shoulder at the clerk. "Get the fuck out, or else I'll tear you limb from fucking limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Kanda, you don't have to—"

"Now." The Japanese male hissed. Scared out of his wits, the desk clerk ran off, and 'Moyashi heard the distinct sound of something falling. He was soon able to deduce that the clerk had tripped over his own two feet when he turned the corner into the main hallway. "Serves that ass wipe right."

He wondered why the Japanese man had against that guy…deciding it wasn't important, he looked at the Japanese male's thumb, taking note of the distinct teeth marks in the flesh. That really was him, wasn't it? He licked the wound he caused, iron met his taste buds and his form stiffened.

"Moyashi?"

…len…

(- * -)

"Shit…Moyashi, you better not be doing this again!" Kanda warned, the kitten had suddenly slumped forward, losing consciousness the moment he had licked the blood from the wound the cat itself had inflicted. The gesture was like an apology…but when he saw 'Moyashi' stiffen, and then faint in his hands. "Shit, fuck, god fucking shit dammit!"

This wasn't good, he had to calm down. He could see Betsy was worried, making sounds as though calling out to her new friend.

"He'll be fine, Betsy." He tried assuring the ferret. Honestly, he was trying to convince himself more. "Of course I'll be the one to find a cat with PTSD…" He grumbled under his breath. But the million dollar question for him right then was, why would tasting blood cause a reaction like that? Just what in the hell was 'Moyashi' hiding?

What could possibly be the secret behind 'Moyashi'? Kanda found himself wishing for the ability to speak and understand animals. He heard Betsy make a whining sound, and Kanda sighed, placing the unconscious kit on the couch.

"We should leave him be for a while." Kanda told the worried creature. "It's almost time for me head home…so I'll feed you, and then pack up my belongings to go home after getting you into your cage. If 'Moyashi' is fine tomorrow, I'll have him come over again."

Seeming to understand, Betsy blinked, before scurrying off.

Sighing to himself, he combed his fingers through his bangs, before eying the cat. So many questions were plaguing his mind at that moment, but above them all was mostly concern for his kitty's well-being. "Just what in the hell have you gone through?"

(* o *)

To say the Japanese male was worried, would be understating it to the nth power. 'Moyashi' had been unconscious for almost two days already, but the vet couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. It was a mystery as to why the young kit was in such a state. All he could do was go about his daily routine for however much longer he had to watch over Betsy, and make sure his cat was as alright as he could be.

Taking a final fleeting glance at the unconscious cat on his bed, he sighed, and left, leaving the feline be.

He really hoped 'Moyashi' would wake up soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy sorry for not posting in so long I have really just been painting a lot and I find it quite enjoyable! But now I'm back and the next chapter will most likely be sooner rather then later, but please keep a eye out for it!


	6. — As the Past Comes to Light —

"Got ya!" Came the voice of another kitten. The youngest, also known to be the runt, hissed in pain when his older sibling had tackled him to the ground.

"That hurt!" complained the tiny feline, "Why'd ya do that for?"

"Because it's fun!" Said the oldest of the litter. "And because you're my favorite little brother~" She cooed.

"That's not even funny!"

"It was totally funny~ c'mon, you know you wanna laugh, runt~"

"Stop calling me a runt, you…you…uh…you dummy!"

It was then a soft chuckle was heard by the kittens, and an older cat walks up to them. Her eyes smiling as she watched her kittens playing. "My, my…whatever are my rambunctious kits up to?" She asked.

"Playing with *****, Mama!" One of the girls said.

"Oh? And *****, are you having fun with their playing?"

What name were they speaking? Shouldn't he be able to hear it? It was directed to himself, wasn't it?

"They're being meanies!" The tiny kitten scowled. "I was trying to take a comfy nap."

The mother cat rolled her eyes, before sauntering to her youngest. "Then you will just have to sleep with me, now won't you, my little angel?"

So she's my mother…? She's nice…

"Mm…" The kitten purred, snuggling closer to his mother as she laid down. "Mama's warm…"

"Come, little kittens, let's all take a well-deserved nap, yes?"

These memories that flashed through the mind of 'Moyashi' were nice and happy…comforting.

But…nothing could ever compare for what the outsider of his own memories…would soon bear witness to.

(- * -)

It started as another day. The kittens would play, and they would await the return of their mother. Every day for as long as they could remember, humans in white would always take her away somewhere, and she would return tired. Seldom had she eaten in those days, and the kittens were worried for their mother.

"Mama…?" One of the boys asked, "You don't look too well…are those humans meanies?"

"Meanies…" Their mother mused. "I wonder if that truly is a word to use?"

"Mother?"

"Mommy?"

"Mama?" Several voices said at once, but the youngest remained silent. What was it those humans did to their mother to make her so tired? All of them worried about her…

If this kept up the way it had been, then the kittens feared they're mother would be sick.

Little did any of these twelve kittens know, things would only grow worse in the days to come.

(- * -)

Someone new had come in that day. The day when things began to get scary. By then everyone in the liter knew of what they were doing to their mother, they were old enough to understand…but they didn't know just how bad the humans were treating her.

They didn't like it. And it was the smallest of the kittens that got the brunt of their frustrations. Playful banters became intentional bullying when their mother wasn't around. The runt had his fair share of scratches, and welts from the claws of his siblings, and bites from equally sharp teeth. It was in the midst of one of their bullying sessions where the smallest received a scar from one of the older kits.

He cried out in pain as he patted at his face with little paws. Removing his tiny limbs, he was met with red on the white fur of his right paw. Silver eyes widened, blood dripped down his face, and onto the blankets they had slept, played, and even recently had fought in. "So he bleeds red, does he?" Sneered one of the middle kittens. "He needs more of it! He needs to be punished!"

"N-No…please st-stop…" He wanted to cry. But he was a cat, and felines couldn't physically cry. His ears pinned back, and his tail rested between his legs. He backed up, and he soon found himself pressed against the wall. He had never been afraid of his siblings before…why…? Why were they acting this way?

Why were they acting this way to him? It wasn't his fault those humans were doing bad things to their mother…why was he the one to be blamed? He was scared…and there wasn't anything they could do.

"Your fault! It's all your fault!" Two male kittens exclaimed at once. "You'll pay for this!"

Someone else called out, but all the youngest knew was darkness after an attack that forced him into the wall. Am I…going to die now?

(- * -)

They began to disappear. One after the other. First their mother. Then the oldest of the litter, and soon everyone after him. There were only ever two females. The silver-eyed kit wasn't sure what to feel. Relief that his torment was finally over, or fear that his siblings were gone. How long has it been?

"Well, hello there." A new voice calls out, and the scarred kitten raised his head to look at the new face. He cocked his head, curious. .This human…felt different…he seemed…not like the others. Who was this human? "Are you the only one here, little one?"

The kitten blinked, knowing the human wouldn't be able to understand his purrs and meows. He was still weary, having seen other humans take his brothers and sisters away from him. Where were they? He found himself wondering. When the human tried to place his hand on his head, the small body reacted, and swiped at the hand, cutting the skin of the man's thumb. He pulled back, and placed his thumb into his mouth, groaning in disbelief.

"That as rather rude." The strange man muttered.

"What the hell are you doing you fool?" A different voice calls out. A man with wild red hair enters, half his face hidden beneath a mask. The darker haired male chuckled in embarrassment, scratching his head as he stood.

"Oh, Cross, fancy meeting you here?"

The man, Cross, as he was called, sighed. "Keep in mind, we're here for a reason, Mana."

"I'm aware." The other man pouted. Mana sighed, before looking at the kitten.

"You only just met that thing, and you're already attached to it?" The red-headed male asked in disbelief. "That's the one thing I told you not to do, you imbecile!"

"I can't help it. You can tell this poor thing has been through so much." Mana said looking to the cautious kitten. "When we're done…I want to take this little fella with us."

I feel like these two are important…but I cannot fathom why…why do these characters feel important?Moyashi wondered.

The scene changed again, and this time Moyashi sees a familiar site…one he's seen in his nightmarish dreams…wasn't this…?

He wanted to look away. He wanted to not have to see this scene again…No…no, no, no, no,no,no,noNONONONONONO! Not this…I don't wanna see this again!

"Stay still little Allen~"

Allen? Allen was…wasn't it…no…he was 'Moyashi', wasn't he…? He was…then what was 'Moyashi'…?

More images passed, before another scene comes into focus…there was Mana and Cross again…

"I cannot believe how cruel Adam is" The man was stroking the small kitten's ear, the little thing was in pain, and the mewls he emitted were obvious to this fact.

"Calm yourself, Mana. You knew what we were getting into when we agreed on this." Cross pointed out. "Neah tried telling us something before we lost connection with him…and all we can do now is—"

"I know that!" Mana exclaimed, startling the kitten in its troubled sleep. "This little one, however…he doesn't need to go through what he's going through right now."

The small kitten cracked open an eye, the silver eye hazy as it tried to look to the speaking men. He mewled, catching their attention.

"He's awake!" Mana said in surprised glee. "He's truly a trooper…"

"Hn. A natural soldier…" Cross absentmindly agreed.

"His name is Allen, isn't it?" Mana asked, chuckling when the kitten wrinkled its nose after being tapped by his finger. A small paw swatted at the offending appendage.

"Why?"

"Allen Walker…has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Mana, you are not thinking of keeping it." Cross said in disbelief. "If we take him, they'll know we're on to them."

"Marian, we can't leave him here."

"You're not going to let this go."

"No."

"He was already injected with the serum. All you can do is slip the idea of being his caretaker when it finally takes effect."

"I have an idea for that." The small kitten had no idea what was being said…but thought nothing of it as he yawned again. He was always sleepy these days…ever since that bad human poked him with that metal stick thing…he stomach still hurt from where the cold thing pierced through his skin.

If he could leave…if he could…

Sleep soon engulfed him as the closed his eyes once more.

(- * -)

Pain. So much pain, found Allen screaming as he felt his whole body feeling as though it were being pulled and crushed at the same time. He'd felt plenty of pain before, he knew the feeling of a strange stabbing sensation from days past since the human had injected him with…something.

But this was different. This was hell. His own, personal hell of pain and torment. He felt so hot…too hot even for his natural body temperature. He felt as though he were burning from the inside. It lasted ten minutes, but to him, it felt like an eternity. As the pain ebbed away, he found himself passing out, crying. He thought he felt something on his cheek, but that couldn't be possible…cats couldn't cry…not physically, at least.

Allen couldn't dwell on it…not when he had passed out on the cold floor.

"By George, that son of a bitch really pulled through with it." That was…Cross's voice, wans't it? How long had he been out for? What was it that madman had done?

"He's just a child, Cross!" Mana's voice sounded, "I knew he was a young kitten, but even I wasn't aware of how young he is in this form!"

Form…?

"M-meow…?" His voice sounded…off…different…

"Are you okay, little one?" Mana asked, stroking the younger's hair…hair? Not fur…?

"Tch. No use in beating around the bush." Cross pulled something from his lab coat, and handed it to the tiniest of them all. "Take a look."

Allen reached out, only to gasp in surprise at the appendage that came into his view…this…this is…!? "M-MROW?!"

"Allen! Ssh, ssh, calm down, Allen!" Mana tried consoling the scared once-cat cat-boy. "You're still you, I promise, you're still you…just…human, is all…"

"Meow?"

"Cat's outta the bag." Cross grumbled. He was met with weird looks. "What? The jig is up, he sees what he's become. Cat outta the…never mind."

"Leave the jokes to the professionals." Mana groused.

"Whatever."

Mana cleared his throat, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Allen, my boy, my name is Mana…can you repeat after me? Say, 'My name is Allen', go on…"

Allen blinked, looking to Mana curiously. "Meow?"

"…this might take a while…" Mana realized, dejectedly.

"What could ever give you such an idea?" Cross glowered. "Tch…I need all the finest of booze after this bullshit job is done."

"I doubt you'll be granted that."

"B…booze…?" Both men blinked, before looking to the child before them. Cross was bemused, Mana was horrified.

"N-no! You don't need to know what that is, Allen!" Mana said, as though it were a bad word. "Cross, watch your language from here on out!"

"You're kidding."

"I am most certainly not!" The other male said with fortitude. "He will not grow up to be a womanizing bastard like you."

"Meow…? Ba…stard, meow?"

"I'm not the only one who will watch this tongue, now aren't I?" Cross grinned. Mana groaned. "I'll see to getting him any clothes. Have fun playing daddy, Mana."

"I hate…I mean…I dislike you so much right now." Humans, Allen decided, were weird.

(- * -)

Months had gone by, and much had happened. The little boy could now willingly change between three different forms. Cat, boy, and cat-boy…or Neko, as Cross told him.

"M-eow…na…?"

"Mah…"

"Mah…"

"Na"

"Na…"

"Now put them together, Allen." Mana gently instructed. "Go on, say, 'Ma-na'"

"This is dumb." Cross grumbled.

"Ma…na…meow?"

"No, no, don't add meow, Allen!" Mana sighed.

"Mana…meow?"

"I think that's the best you're getting." Cross pointed out. "Alright, brat, time for a bath."

"No."

"No?" Cross growled, glaring at the kid. "I must be losing my hearing, care to repeat that, you filthy brat?"

"Mana-meow! Scary!" Allen cried, hiding behind the fatherly man. The boy twitched his cat ears, and stuck his tongue out at the red-headed man, as he peeked from behind Mana.

"Marian, he's a kid." Mana reasoned, "He doesn't know any better."

The little cat-boy was grinning from ear to ear. "Cur-os-meow should be put in time-out."

"Mana. Move."

"I'll give him a bath. I don't need you traumatizing the poor thing."

"Beh!"

"You little—!"

"Go get Allen some clothes!" Mana scolded, as he turned and picked up the neko-boy. "Allen, I suggest you change to a full human right now. Otherwise, the soap will harm your ears again."

Although pouting, Allen nodded, and the fluffy white ears slowly changed until they became rounded human ears on either side of his head. The tail that had been swishing disappeared as well, leaving a child that none could've known the wiser as to actually being part cat.

"Why-meow?" Allen asked as Mana began walking.

"Why what?"

"Cu-lose….those things…why…wear?"

"Because in human society, it's not right to be naked in public." Mana explained, shifting Allen's weight.

"I cat-meow." The neko pouted.

Yeah…I'm a cat…I'm one right now, right?Moyashi found himself asking…or was he actually Allen…? He was so confused.

"Perhaps, but right now you're a dirty little boy who needs to be cleaned up before his exams."

"Dun wanna, meow! NO!"

"Cross and I will be right there, don't worry. We won't let them go too far."

"Purr-romise?" Mana chuckled when the kit had purred out the word 'perfect'.

"I promise."

But promises…get broken. Because, after-all you broke yours, didn't you, Mana?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this as gay as possible so please sit back and enjoy this story!


End file.
